xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce Kinney
Joyce Kinney, born Joyce Chevapravatdumrong, is Diane Simmons's replacement on Quahog 5 News after Simmons was killed by Stewie Griffin in "And Then There Were Fewer". She first appeared in "Excellence in Broadcasting". Tom Tucker, her new co-anchor, did not let her run a story in her debut. She is also in the new Family Guy opening theme. She is also seen in a photo when Brian and Tom are walking in the studio in "Brian Writes a Bestseller". In "New Kidney in Town", she and Tom announce that Barack Obama will be coming to Quahog. In "And I'm Joyce Kinney", it's revealed she went to high school with Lois Griffin and that her real last name is Chevapravatdumrong, changing it to Kinney to use for television. Joyce was traumatized when she was blindfolded, had her pants pulled down and a hot dog put into her mouth by Lois, and then put in front of the entire school. When Lois became a fan of her work on Quahog 5, and they had an encounter in Stop 'N Shop, she decided to befriend her. When they went out to dinner at Vajberry Bar & Grill, Joyce discovered that Lois once had an abortion and starred in a pornographic movie called Quest for Fur. Joyce also gave Lois a tour of the newsroom. Joyce then broadcast the information Lois told her in confidence in an exposé out of revenge. In the end, the people and the pastor at Lois's church reaccepted her, much to Joyce's anger. When Tom Tucker is unable to wrap up the murder trial of Mayor Adam West in "12 and a Half Angry Men", he reminds everyone what happened the previous time that Joyce got to anchor the news. Joyce is shown hosting from her bed in sleepwear, surrounded by stuffed animals. A disheveled Joyce presents the news story of Peter and the guy's occupation of The Drunken Clam in "Save the Clam" following her sister's wedding. She notes that she too could find a husband if she was willing to settle for a Persian. Her real last name is a reference to Family Guy writer Cherry Chevapravatdumrong. She is voiced by Christine Lakin. Despite Quahog 5's original goal to find an anchor younger than Diane Simmons, she is actually as old or older as she is almost the same age as Lois, who is 42; two years older than the late Diane, who was 40. Like Diane, she also hosts her own talk show called The Flow. Episodes * FG902 "Excellence in Broadcasting" * FG906 "Brian Writes a Bestseller" (Picture in Studio) * FG908 "New Kidney in Town" * FG909 "And I'm Joyce Kinney" * FG1001 "Lottery Fever" * FG1005 "Back to the Pilot" * FG1006 "Thanksgiving" * FG1007 "Amish Guy" * FG1009 "Grumpy Old Man" * FG1013 "Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream" * FG1014 "Be Careful What You Fish For" * FG1015 "Burning Down the Bayit" * FG1016 "Killer Queen" * FG1021 "Tea Peter" * FG1023 "Internal Affairs" * FG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" * FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" * FG1119 "Save the Clam" * FG1120 "Farmer Guy" * FG1206 "Life of Brian" * FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" * FG1316 "Roasted Guy" Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Divas Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Blond Hair Category:Vengeance Category:Whore Category:Cheerleaders Category:Reporter Category:Bully Category:Quahog City Category:Driver Category:Female